


voglio baciare il tuo sorriso

by rareandbeautiful



Series: skam italia moments [5]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, non lo so neanche io
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareandbeautiful/pseuds/rareandbeautiful
Summary: in pratica, cosa stanno facendo martino e niccolò in questa domenica di gennaio.





	voglio baciare il tuo sorriso

**Author's Note:**

> a quanto pare sono tornata a scrivere. questi due mi rendono super soft e non posso fare a meno di dare forma ai miei pensieri. come al solito, spero che possa piacere. altrimenti, pace  
> p.s. doveva essere una smut ma poi mi sono ricordata che lo smut non lo so scrivere. rip

 Martino lo sa che dovrebbe studiare, che domani ha il compito di filosofia e non sa un cazzo. E di solito ci riuscirebbe pure a restare concentrato, ma non oggi.  
  
Oggi Niccolò è seduto sul suo letto a gambe incrociate, un libro aperto davanti a lui e la matita che dovrebbe usare per fare i compiti tra le labbra.  
  
E Martino è distratto proprio da quel dettaglio, da quella bocca così delinata e piena che viene sfiorata dalla matita. La bocca di Niccolò è il suo punto debole, passerebbe ore a tracciare i suoi contorni con la punta delle dita, con le sue labbra, la sua lingua... e mentre certi pensieri si fanno strada nella sua testa, Martino sa che è fottuto. Il libro di filosofia può anche bruciare perchè tanto non concluderà niente.  
  
Rassegnato, lo chiude con un tonfo sordo che fa alzare la testa al suo fidanzato.  
  
"Hume non ti piace proprio, eh?" Lo dice mentre sorride divertito.  
  
Martino si alza dalla sedia sbuffando e si arrampica sul letto fino a che non si trova col peso sulle ginocchia davanti a Niccolò. Emettendo un sospiro si lascia andare con la fronte sulla sua spalla; sente le sue braccia accarezzargli lentamente la schiena per poi fermarsi e stringere il suo corpo.  
  
Martino adora questi momenti, nessuno di loro due parla, stanno semplicemente in silenzio abbracciati, o accoccolati. Non avrebbe mai pensato di essere una persona dipendente dal contatto fisico, eppure si trova sempre a cercarlo quando è insieme a Niccolò. Che sia un braccio attorno alle spalle, le ginocchia che si sfiorano quando stanno seduti, le dita delle loro mani che si intrecciano, Martino si rende conto che c'è sempre una parte dei loro corpi a contatto. E non è una sensazione bellissima? Percepire, sentire la presenza, non solo fisica, di una persona semplicemente da un tocco.  
  
"Va tutto bene?" La voce di Niccolò è premurosa, e Martino sorride per questo dettaglio.  
  
Alza la testa e annuisce "Semplicemente non riesco a concentrarmi per studiare."  
  
"Se vuoi saltiamo la prima ora domani. Così dormiamo e tu salti il compito, che dici?"  
  
"Certo, poi mi giustifichi tu?" Chiede Martino sarcastico  
  
"Se serve..."  
  
"Nì se salto il compito quella mi boccia, lo sai."  
  
Niccolò alza gli occhi al cielo "Certo che sei veramente noioso"  
  
"Continua a prendermi in giro, vai" Martino mette su un broncio cercando di sembrare arrabbiato, ma Niccolò lo trova semplicemente adorabile.  
  
Inizia a baciargli una guancia, lasciando schiocchi rumorosi che fanno crollare la maschera di Martino che non può fare a meno di ridere.

"Sono già perdonato?" Niccolò chiede sbattendo le palpebre.

Martino porta le sue braccia attorno al collo del suo ragazzo, attorcigliando qualche ciocca di capelli attorno alle dita.

"Non lo so" fa finta di pensare attentamente "Dovresti baciarmi a modo, forse"

Niccolò sorride e scuote la testa prima di avvicinare il suo volto a quello di Martino e posare le labbra sulle sue. 

Si scambiano baci lenti e dolci, non c'è fretta. Martino si sistema sulle gambe di Niccolò, finendo letteralmente a cavalcioni. Nonostante i suoi pensieri precedenti, Martino lascia che i baci non diventino frenetici, ma decide di assporare questo momento quindi si prende il tempo di schiudere le labbra e lasciare che la sua lingua incontri le labbra di Niccolò.

Il tempo sembra essersi fermato e Martino si sente come se la sua intera esistenza avesse lo scopo di farlo arrivare in questo preciso momento.

La magia però dura poco, perchè prima che se ne renda conto le braccia di Niccolò si sono spostate dalla sua schiena ai suoi fianchi e all'improvviso le sue mani iniziano a fargli il solletico. 

Martino non può fare a meno di staccarsi dalle sue labbra e iniziare a ridere come un bambino piccolo.

"Basta Nì!" Prova a dire tra gli spasmi e le risate e finalmente Niccolò smette di stuzzicarlo e posa le sue mani sulle cosce del fidanzato.

Continuano a sorridersi e mentre fanno incontrare le loro labbra per l'ennesima volta Martino si rende conto che ogni volta che loro due si baciano, baciano il sorriso dell'altro. Non si ricorda di una singola volta in cui ciò non sia successo.

E sinceramente, vorrebbe che rimanesse così.

**Author's Note:**

> la situazione di martino è fortemente ispirata alla mia attuale situazione. ovvero, domani ho il compito di filosofia, non so un cazzo però io non ho un niccolò che mi propone di saltare scuola. sad


End file.
